


Memories

by letsburntogether



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlocked - Freeform, M/M, sherlockandjohn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsburntogether/pseuds/letsburntogether
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock ha vuelto después de sus dos años tras su aparente muerte. John regresa a Baker Street una vez mas para aclarar ciertas cosas, pero hay memorias que nunca se borran, recuerdos que nunca se olvidan y que vivirán con nosotros por mucho que el tiempo cambie. Queda algo por decir antes de su compromiso con Mary y no habrá mejor momento que este. /johnlock/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Abrió la puerta y observó desde lejos la estancia.

El aroma embriagador de aquel lugar le hizo presa, haciéndole temblar. Aquel aroma le llevó a rincones de su mente que había olvidado o que simplemente él mismo había abandonado, escondiéndolos en el más remoto de los lugares. Recuerdos demasiado dolorosos, demasiado lejanos como para querer recordarlos ahora. El sufrimiento que llevaba a sus espaldas era el recuerdo de todo aquello que un día le hizo feliz.

Era una atmósfera sucia y oscura, tal y como la recordaba. No había nada diferente, nada había cambiado. Los muebles seguían en el mismo lugar, todo estaba tal y como él lo había dejado la última vez que entró. Aún estaba dibujado con amarillo la cara en la pared. Aún estaban los huecos de los disparos a las tres de la mañana de hacía ya tanto tiempo. Aún estaban perfectamente colocados sus sillones, uno delante del otro. Como siempre habían estado.

Para aquel lugar sombrío no pasaban los años, todo parecía congelado en el tiempo.

Desde hacía dos largos e interminables años no había vuelto al 221B de Baker Street. No había reunido el valor suficiente, ni el coraje necesario para hacerlo.

Hasta hoy.

Pero tenía miedo. John Emish Watson tenía miedo.

Miedo de sentirse roto de nuevo, vació, cansado del dolor que todo aquello le causaba. Tenía miedo a recordarse a él mismo que jamás volvería a sentir aquel nudo en el pecho cada vez que entrara allí y él le estuviera esperando haciendo alguno de sus experimentos en la cocina o aburrido porque no tenía ningún caso.

Había tenido mucho miedo de no volver a sentir todo aquello y aún más a estar en aquel apartamento y no acordarse de que se sentía. Así que por eso no había regresado. No era alguien valiente en ese aspecto. Había salvado vidas, había estado en la guerra, pero en esos casos era un cobarde. Un cobarde incapaz de acepar y afrontar las cosas.

John cerró al puerta tras él.

Y allí estaba. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si todo fuera como antes. Como si no hubieran pasado dos terribles años de sufrimiento y psicólogos.

Lo odiaba por eso.

Estaba sentado en su sofá. Allí, como si nada.

Tenía el violín colocado en el hombro y tocaba una nueva pieza. Una pieza diferente, la cual John, o no la había oído nunca y eso suponía que era una nueva creación de Sherlock, o que simplemente ya no se acordaba. Lo que era algo extraño por su parte. John jamás se había olvidado de ninguna de las melodías creadas por Sherlock. Muchas noches, cuando se acostaba en su cama y cerraba los ojos, aún podía oír en su mente los destellos, el recuerdo, unas pequeñas y débiles notas de lo que había sido una de sus melodías.

Las oía en su cabeza cada noche.

Miró al hombre que tocaba el violín.

Sherlock.

Fue hasta él y se sentó en su sillón. En el que una vez lo fue. Mantenía su mirada en él. ¡Oh dios! Nada en él había cambiado. Su rostro se mantenía intacto a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado. Parecía que Sherlock hubiera estado congelado, igual que el apartamento durante todo este tiempo, en el que John había cambiado tanto.

Su pelo le caía desordenado sobre el rostro, como siempre. Los pómulos marcados, ahí, justo debajo de sus ojos azules. Les cejas fruncidas y los ojos cerrados a causa de la concentración que la exquisita melodía requería.

Ni si quiera le había dedicada la más mínima mirada desde que John había entrado por la puerta y se había acomodado en el sillón.

—¿Te? —dijo sin mirarle. Sherlock aún tenía los ojos cerrados—.

—No, gracias.

—Has venido... —dijo—.

—Parece mentira que lo sepas... —dijo John dejando caer el cuerpo hacía atras y recostándose en el sillón— Ni si quiera me has mirado.

La melodiosa música del violín que Sherlock interpreataba, cesó.

Le miraba.

No se oía nada. La estancía se había sumido en la desesperación, en la aungustia del tiempo y de la perdida vivida. John tenía la mirada fija en Sherlock y Sherlock en John. Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

—¿Por que?

—¿Por que, que? —Sherlock notó el sabor de la amargura, la irritación y la rabia en la voz de John—.

—¿Por que has venido?

John calló.

No quería responder.

No sabía ni él mismo porque estaba allí. No sabía porque había sentido el impulso de ir a ver a Sherlock después de que él apareciera, cuando llevaba dos años muerto, en el momento en el que iba a pedirle a Mary que se casara con él.

—No lo sé.

—¿No lo sabes? —Sherlock arrastraba las palabras—

—No.

Tenía frio.

Un frio helado le recorría el cuerpo.

Un destello luminoso había aparecido en su cabeza. Había explotado en su interior uno de los recuerdos que había escondido y que había mantenido fuera de su alcanze durante demasiado tiempo. Y ahora estaba allí. De nuevo. Despues de todo el esfuerzo, sufrimiento y psicólogos, que le había costado.

Allí estaba.

Sherlock recorría su cuello con los labios.

—John...

—¿Que? —Le costó concentrarse mientras reviva aquella escena en su cabeza silenciosamente—.

John tenía las piernas alrededor de su cintura y hacía todo lo posible para acercar el cuerpo de Sherlock más al suyo. Más fricción entre ellos. Más cercanía y calor que nunca.

—Debes entender porque no te lo conté, John...

—¿Debo hacerlo? —John reprimió un grito mientras hablaba con la rabia y la colera aferrada a su garganta—.

—Sí... Lo hice por ti.

—¿Por mi?

Sus dedos recorrían el abdomen de Sherlock, despacio. Palpando cada parte de él, cada curva, cada textura de su tersa piel.

Se besaban. No podían dejar de hacerlo.

Sherlock besaba muy bien. Con una magia, unos movimientos perfectos. Su boca sabía a cielo.

—Si, John. ¿Por que no lo entiendes?

John le devolvía los ataques con pasión y a la vez con dulzura.

Sus dedos no podían parar de tocar.

Era imposible detenerlos ahora que todo había empezado.

—Por que hasta hace dos días creía que estabas muerto, Sherlock.

Se reían y ahogaban los gemidos de placer en la boca del otro.

—No estoy muerto...

Sherlock jadeaba y John podía sentir el rápido rimto de su corazon. Era todo un privilegio.

Lo deseaba tanto.

Con tanta fuerza.

—¿De que me sirve eso ahora, Sherlock? —John se incorporó— ¿Eres consciente de todo lo que he sufrido?

—¿Y que hay de mi sufrimiento?

—¿Tu sufrimiento? —John rió—. Tu no sabes lo que es eso, Sherlock...

John lo podía dejar de besarle. Ninguno de los dos podía, tampoco querían. Era algo instintivo el hacerlo, era como algo que ansiaban, algo tan necesario y tan vital como el respirar.

—Yo tampoco sabía de ti, John.

—¿Te estás riendo de mi? —John se levantó de un salto y se señaló con el dedo—. ¿De verdad tienes el morro de reírte de mi? No me lo puedo creer, esto es el colmo...

Las manos de Sherlcok recorrían todo su cuerpo. Las sentía por todos lados.

Sherlock soltó una carcajada y John sintió un escalofrío silencioso recorriéndole la espalda hasta llegar a los pelos de la nuca.

—¿Como tienes el valor de reírte de mi?

—Te has quitado el bigote.

Sherlock acarició sus labios con las suaves yemas de los dedos.

—¡Sherlock!

—Solo lo comentaba.

Quizás uno de los dos dijo un te adoro. Quizás a uno de los dos se le escapará un te quiero, te necesito. El beso seguía. No había ropa, solo piel. Piel enredada, estremecida. Ambos se sentían. John acariciaba a Sherlock, lo acercaba hacía él, lo aplastaba contra su pecho y le besaba con fuerza. Recorría su espalda hasta llegar al final y entonces estrujaba sus glúteos con las manos.

—¿No puedes ver que esto es serio? ¿Porque no puedes darte cuenta por una vez en tu vida?

—Te dije que a Mary no le gustaba.

Mary.

John jamas hubiera pensado en que otra persona que no fuera Sherlock volviera a hacerle sentir bien. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que su corazón se volvería sentir caliente en brazos de otra persona que no fuera Sherlock. Tubo miedo por eso. Por sentirse rechazado de la palabra amor, por sentirse rechazado de todo aquello que el cariño o el calor conllevaban. Sin Sherlock nada volvería a tener sentido. Nada volvería ser igual después de haber podido saborear el cielo y las estrelles. Nada podría superar todo aquello que había sentido estando con Sherlock.

Hasta que llegó Mary. Ella fue la solución a todas sus frustraciones. Ella parecía reconfortar su marchita alma, aquella que nunca parecía recomponerse. Ella fue quien le saco de su agujero negro, del pozo sin salida en el que parecía haberse perdido. Aunque sabía que jamás sería Sherlock, jamás se sentiría igual, ella podía hacer que sintiera fuego de nuevo dentro suyo.

Pese a todo, jamás nadie podría igualar a Sherlock Holmes.

—Por eso me lo he quitado... Porqué a Mary no le gusta.

—¿Si?

El suave y dulce movimiento de los labios de Sherlock sobre los suyos era como una oleada de cálidos chispazos. Por un instante creyó arder. Lo estaba haciendo.

El recuerdo ceso.

La melodía de Sherlock volvió a inundar la lúgubre estancia.

—¿De donde es el anillo, John? —dijo Sherlock con las manos pegadas al violín—. ¿De Tiffany's?

—¿Que? ¿C-como lo sabes? —John se incorporó. Sherlock sabía que le iba a pedir matrimonio a Mary—. Yo, no...

—Ayer —dijo Sherlock deteniendo de nuevo la melodía—. Al llegar a la mesa, había un pequeño estuche de ante color granate —le miró fijamente a los ojos—. Lo supuse.

John afirmó un dolor asfixiante oprimiéndole el pecho.

—Sherlock, debes entender que han pasado dos años... —Sus palabras salían a trompicones acariciando sus labios—. El pensar que habías muerto, fue muy duro para mi... No sabes lo que me costó, no llegas a entenderlo, no puedes asimilarlo...

—John...

—¡Cállate, Sherlock! —apretó los parpados—. Estoy hablando yo...

Cogió aire.

—La quiero —declaró—. Quiero a Mary...

Admitir aquella gran verdad a Sherock fue muy doloroso. El echo de querer aceptar lo que sintió por él y a la vez aceptar lo que siente por Mary ahora, es muy duro. Amó a Sherlock, se amaron. Pero como todo lo bueno, acabó demasiado rápido.

—Lo entiendo —la voz le tembló—.

—Pero hay un problema, Sherlock... —John sintió el peso del pasado oprimiendo su pecho—... A ti te quiero más.


End file.
